


From The Ritz To The Rubble

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter - Band, Angst, Concerts, Drug Use, Fame, Fluff, Geoff's Bar, Hollywood, Let's Play, Mavin, Multi, Music, NOW WITH HYPERLINKS... THE FUTURE IS INCREDIBLE, Paparazzi, Ryan/Ray friendship, Use of real songs, band au, media, relationships, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achievement Hunter starts as simply an idea. Four mediocre guys with mediocre lives and not so mediocre talents, playing together down in the basement of a bar. And that was it, a hobby, an idea, a way to pass the time.</p><p>Until Burnie Burns, head of the record label Roosterteeth, walked through the door.</p><p>Achievement Hunter are thrown into a world of fame, fans and paparazzi. At first, they love it- the attention, the media coverage. Some love it more than others. They live in a new world, a different show every night and a different hotel room to crash in. And for them, it works.</p><p>Until it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The Band AU that i spent way too much time on. "Chapter Two" is basically a playlist i put together, of songs that I perceive fitting the band at different times in their career(s). 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are really appreciated, as I worked really hard on this, like the loser I am. Also, if you could check out my other stuff, that would be neat!
> 
> Thanks.

It starts off as innocent as anything involving them ever can. It starts off in the basement of Geoff’ bar, where Gavin’s instruments are kept, and where they usually spent their nights, nursing their beers and sodas in front of the Xbox.

Ryan starts playing first, tapping away at the drums softly with the sticks he had found lying on the floor. Slowly, Ray joins him, strumming at the base as Michael picks up an electric guitar, matching the rhythm. Gavin grins and squeals, plugging in his keyboard and begins to play a melody, singing softly along with the music.

It wasn’t serious, they were never serious. They were just four guys, four friends having _a laugh_ as Gavin would say. _Larking around like cheeky little bois_ as Michael would add, mocking Gavin’s accent with a grin.

But soon enough, four friends having _a laugh_ turns to four friends having a laugh once a week, twice a week, most nights, every day. They practice every spare second they can, between school work and the girlfriends that come and go and the countless cans of Redbull downed, as Gavin and Ryan spit-ball song lyrics together all through the night as Michael and Ray play COD and GTA and whatever else they can get their hands on for less than forty bucks because minimum wage isn’t kind to a gamers budget.

Ray works at Gamestop, and Michael is training to become an electrician. None of them are really sure what it is that Ryan does, only that he works with computers, and Gavin helps his host family out behind the bar, earning his keep on busy nights, sneaking shots for he and Michael when Geoff pretends not to look.

It feels like fun, just a game, to have a session in Geoff’s basement every night, trying out different tunes and different melodies, Gavin jumping in on the keyboard or the acoustic guitar, or whatever other instrument he could get his hands on when his voice gets tired.

Their first ever gig is in Geoff’s bar on a Saturday night. It isn’t packed, but the bar is busy enough. They all pace up and down in the kitchen, a mixture of worry and excitement swelling in their guts and adrenaline keeping their hearts beating, because Gavin’s pretty sure if he doesn’t finish his beer he’s gonna keel over.

Gavin leads them out to the stage, tapping on the mic a little louder than he had anticipated to catch the bar crowd’s attention. His own guitar is heavier in his hands than usual. He leans forwards, lips nervously brushing the mic.

As the room falls silent, suddenly, Gavin forgets every word he has ever known. The lump in his throat is heavy and suffocating, and his brain has almost completely shut down. His panicked eyes look around the room, and then back at his friends.

Michael shoots him a small smile, instantly relaxing him. Michael’s always had that effect on him, and soon, he manages to open his mouth, and speaks the first sentence that bumbles into his head.

“Uh, hiya- we’re Achievement Hunter, and we’re from Austin.”

The song started nowhere near as softly as he had first planed, Michael’s fingers heavy on his guitar and Ray’s own delicate ones pumping at the base behind him. Gavin stepped away from the mic to join in on the riffs, too lost in the music and the concentration to even dare look at the audience, as the cymbals from Ryan’s drum kit pounded in his head.

He sung quickly, trying to hide his nerves and focus on the music. Michael sang back up, his voice cracking, as his fingers continued to dance over the strings.

The only person giving off the illusion of comfort was Ray, standing at the edge of the stage, nodding his head to the beat with his eyes cast downwards as he played the bass. Ryan’s eyes too were shut the whole time, pounding heavily on the drum kit, fading away into his own world.

Only Gavin and Michael kept eye contact with the crowd as they played, adrenaline and excitement slowly building within them as the song came to its main climax. Gavin had to turn his back again as his fingers glided over the strings, complicated riffs making his body tense. Michael was beside him, literally jumping up and down as he played, shouting the backing vocals into the microphone like they were sacred prayer.

The crowd seemed to like it, and soon, people were up, dancing and nodding along to the fierce beat. Gavin spotted Griffon dancing at the bar as she served drinks when he turned back to continue his main vocal. Her warm smile reassured him, along with the proud smirk he saw on Geoff’s face.

There was a feeling that could only be described as euphoria as they finished, and the crowd began to cheer and clap. Gavin broke into a grin, as Michael grabbed him, hugging him tightly. Ray and Ryan quickly joined, and the four where huddled together, laughing and talking excitedly and all at once.

Geoff nodded for them to get off the stage and into the back, so they left their instruments and ran back into the kitchen. He met them in there, a happy smile on his face.

“You were good.” he said, nodding. “Nervous… but good.”

“That was bloody _brilliant!_ ” Gavin exclaimed, giggling as Michael hugged him tightly. “When can we perform again?” he asked Geoff.

Geoff smirked. “Dude, if you’re not playing here every fucking weekend, I’m disowning you.”

They continued to play in Geoff’s bar, making a name for themselves where they could. Most of their songs were similar, and they had the same feeling after each time they played, and the crowd roared and clapped and cheered.

Slowly, the crowds transitioned from eager and interested in their harsh beats and edgy riffs, to an audience who recognised them and their brand. People singing along to their songs, people buying the shitty dollar store blank CD’s Ray had mixed with some terrible audio recordings they made into a computer’s microphone.

That was when it stopped feeling like a hobby, and started feeling like a _lifestyle._

It was after a few months of simply playing in Geoff’s bar on weekends when they didn't have to work, that the Gent had news for them.

“I’ve invited someone to come and see you, tomorrow night.” He said. Gavin frowned.

“Who?”

“Old friend of mine.” Geoff shrugged. “He owns a record label. So, you know- don’t fuck it up.”

Those were the words that changed their lives, setting the nerves into their gut. The butterflies didn't fade, only accelerated as they watched _Burnie_ _Burns_ step into the bar, right before they were scheduled to do their set. They knew him, of course, and they knew all about _Roosterteeth._ Who didn't?

“Shit.” Michael breathed. “Holy Shit.”

“We should do the new one.” Gavin said, looking to Ryan, who glanced around anxiously.

“Should we?” he asked. “I mean… we only wrote it the other day. Is that what we want to show to him?”

Gavin nodded. “Trust me.”

They always trusted Gavin. He was the frontman, the personality of the group. He created the band, he wrote the songs. He stayed up all night in the basement, trying out key after key and chord after chord, making sure every note was perfect.

They always trusted him.

“Hi there everyone. Uh, we’re Achievement Hunter, and we’re from Austin.”

It wasn’t a long song, but carried through well. Their nerves were still there, as they always were, but they made sure not to show them. They were as calm as they could be, slamming on their instruments and bouncing on the stage as Gavin sang loudly, pouring his heart into every single lyric. He sung with a new passion, and a new desire. The want to be _noticed._

He ended back to back with Michael, panting with his guitar heavy in his hands and sweat on his brow. There was the usual cheer and clap from their usual crowd, but they weren’t focusing on that, for once, as they nodded a bow. Their eyes travelled to Burnie, who sat at the bar, a drink in his hands. He wore a grey suit with a red tie. His eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses. His expression was scarily unreadable.

It was Geoff, who nodded for them to come over.

“Guys, this is Burnie Burns, the friend I was telling you about.” He introduced.

“Burnie, this is my host son Gavin, and his friends, Michael, Ryan and Ray.” Burnie nodded, and shook each of their hands individually and smiled in a surprisingly warm way.

“You were very good.” he commented. They all broke out into grins. “Could do with a little polishing, but very good.” he reached into his side pocket, and glanced at his watch. “Now, I’ve gotta go- but here.” He pulled out a small white business card, and handed it to Gavin. “E-mail me. I’ll be in touch.”

Gavin fired off the e-mail that very night, making Geoff, Griffon and Ryan all proof read it a thousand times before he sent it off. It didn't say much, just that they were thankful for him coming to see them and any way he could support them as a band would make them more than grateful. The message was simple and polite, but that didn't stop his heart pounding and his skin itching as he stared at the computer screen, waiting for the message to deliver.

“Chill.” Michael said, placing a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, stopping his body from shaking. “We fucking _smashed_ it tonight! If he’s half as fucking smart as he looks, he’ll get back to us.”

Burnie didn't get back for a week, and Gavin had never experienced such relief as he did when the message finally came through.

From: [burnieburns@roosterteeth.com](mailto:burnieburns@roosterteeth.com)

Gavin,

I want you guys to come in to the studio this weekend and record some demo songs that I can send to the guys I work with. I think Achievement Hunter has great potential, and after I get those demos, we’ll see what happens.

Yours, Burnie Burns.

The studio was the most magical and intimidating place any of them had ever been to. They couldn’t stick out more if they tried, in their ripped jeans and hoodies, as everyone around them wore suits and smart shoes, walking briskly and with purpose, talking into phones and typing on laptops.

The recording booth itself was bigger than they’d anticipated, with instruments sitting there, arranged and plugged into recording devices. They didn't notice Burnie standing at the other side of the glass until he cleared his throat.

Ray almost dropped the sleek black bass guitar he had been marvelling at and running his fingers over.

“Sorry, didn't mean to startle you guys.” Burnie laughed.

“Mr. Burns!” Gavin exclaimed, letting go of the microphone he had been fumbling with.

“Please, Burnie.” He waved a hand. “This is Miles Luna, and Kerry Shawcross, they’ll be recording you today. You need anything, have any problems with the instruments, ask them.”

The two guys sitting in front of Burnie at the desk looked young and way too informal to be there, in their flannel shirts and jeans, sipping at coffee and slipping headphones over their ears.

“Holy Shit, we get to use these?!” Michael exclaimed picking up a red guitar and weighing it in his hands. He blushed, looking back at Burnie. “Shit, sorry- I mean! God Damn it! Sorry.”

Burnie just laughed. “It’s fine, Michael. I'll catch up with you guys later.”

“Okay, so just slip on the headphones, and get yourself familiarized with the instruments. We’ll be recording everything so uh, don’t say anything you wouldn’t want recorded, I guess.”

They play their way through their original songs, the ones they had only ever played in Geoff’s basement and on the small makeshift stage in his bar. The sounds of their own instruments were impossibly clear through their earphones, and focusing only on their own instrument’s was a surreal feeling that none of them were used to.

They wrapped up the session with another newer song, so lost in the music that they didn't even notice Burnie walking back into the room with another man, talking to Miles and Kerry quietly, who were both nodding and talking excitedly. They finished, and looked up, taking off their headphones and settling the instruments down as they saw Burnie standing there.

“Sounding really good guys.” Burnie said, his voice echoing in the room through speakers. He pointed to the man behind him. “This is Matt Hullum, CEO of the record label. He’s basically my boss.”

Gavin’s eyes bulged and he looked anxiously to his bandmates, who were all wearing equally nervous and scared expressions as Matt studied them, before eventually, he spoke.

“I’m not his boss,” Matt laughed. “Some really great stuff in there today though guys. I’m very excited at the prospect of working with you in the future.”

The next month of their life consists of demo after demo, spending more time in the studio than they do at their homes. They’re close, as friends and bandmates, which doesn’t make the long nights so bad, and every new lyric they create makes it all worth it when they see the confident smiles on Burnie’s face.

Michael stops his training and Gavin drops out of school. Ray quits Gamestop, saying he hated dealing with customers anyway. Eventually, even Ryan walks out of his job, which is a surprise, considering he is the oldest of the group and had the most stable career.

“Gotta look to the future.” He said nonchalantly with a shrug, holding up their shared notepad that was bursting at the seams with song lyrics.

They gig around for a while, in small bars and outdoor settings, making sure they return to sing at Geoff’s at least once a week. Once a week goes down to once a fortnight when their arranged time takes up more time than they have, but Geoff doesn’t mind. Even if the bar can never quite fill up on a Saturday night now that they’re gone.

When talks of a televised performance starts buzzing after they appear on YouTube and the Roosterteeth website shows their performances getting the most views, Burnie calls them in for a meeting with Matt and Gus Sorola, the director of the Record Label.

“We’ve got big things coming guys.” Burnie says. “Big talks. We want to release an official single.”

“What!”

“Really?”

The four dissolve into excited talk of which song and what key, and by the time Gavin and Ray are bickering over pitch again, Burnie taps the table.

“Guys, focus.”

“Right. Sorry.” Gavin blushes.

“We just… wanna set some rules.” Matt takes over, standing up. They frown.

“What type of rules?” Ryan asks, leaning forwards. As the eldest member of the group, he had always taken it upon himself to look out of the others, making sure it was always _them_ that were put first. Always the band. Always the _music_ , over anything else.

“Just normal stuff, don’t be racist or homophobic or too much of an asshole.” Gus lists off. “And we just wanna, get any skeletons in the closet out of the way.”

“I uh, took anger management in tenth grade.” Michael offers. Gus shakes his head.

“That’s fine.”

“I’ve been in a few car accidents,” Ryan adds. “Never my fault though.”

“I drove my friend to the emergency room with no license once? Does that count?”

“Guys, seriously? Four young dudes, who are in a band, and you don’t have _anything_ remotely shady?” Burnie laughs.

“I’m uh…” Gavin pauses for a while, glancing to the floor. Michael’s hand is soft on his shoulder. “Go on,” he whispers. “You can tell them.”

“I’m gay- Bi. Whatever. It’s all the same, according to some.”

There is a pause in the room. Burnie looks anxiously to Matt and Gus. Matt nods.

“Good. I’m glad you could tell us that.” He says.

“I’m… I’m not gonna ruin it, am I?” he asks. “I don’t want to ruin it for the group, I can- I can pretend-”

“You don’t have to.” Gus shakes his head. “It’s a good angle, don’t you think?” He looks to Burnie. “Times have changed and it could be good for kids who are confused or worried about their own sexualities, having someone to look up to.”

“I’m hardly a role model.” Gavin scoffed.

“But you could be.” Matt nods. “We won't mention it at first, wait until we see how the performances and how the music is received on a wider scale, and then, when you’re comfortable, you can talk publicly about it, okay?”

“Thanks.” Gavin sighs, relieved. “You have no idea how worried I was about that!”

“Good, so that’s settled.” Burnie nodded. “Any other issues?”

“Uh, sometimes the guys joke about me smoking weed and stuff, but I don’t- I don’t even drink.” Ray shrugs. Burnie rolls his eyes.

“You want weed? Smoke it, nobody’s gonna stop you. You kids are _rock-stars,_ you’re gonna be in Hollywood, they’re not gonna give a shit about a little weed.”

“Wait, _Hollywood?”_

Burnie smiles. “Did I not mention that? Your first performance is gonna be at MTV, in LA.”

They are introduced to a man named Jack Pattillo, who is their manager now, apparently. They aren’t the only artists at Roosterteeth, and some stuff just doesn’t have to go directly through Burnie and Matt and Gus. Jack is a good guy, who takes care of them. He’s almost like a mother, making sure they arrive on time and wear the right outfits, look into the right cameras and speak into the right microphones. But he isn’t an asshole, he’s just a normal guy. It’s nice to have a little normality in their world, which has suddenly begun to turn so _insane._

Their first paparazzi ambush is before they even release their first single, and Gavin can't help but squeal and laugh in happiness as Jack shoves him and Michael back into the car. He winds down the tinted windows and hangs his head out, Michael wedging his own next to him, and grin at the cameras.

“This is bloody mental, boi!” he exclaims. Michael just laughs, and knocks his head against Gavin’s softly.

It’s a strong relationship Michael and Gavin have, and that is made clear almost immediately after their first single is released. They tour the country, promoting it on TV Networks and music festivals. Every performance, every interview, it’s clear the chemistry the two have, how in sync they are with each other.

The group slowly watch as their own personalities are exaggerated through the press. They do photo-shoots for magazine spreads, and laugh at how idiotic they look, posing for cameras and talking about their crushes they had when they were sixteen. Ryan is left particularly embarrassed after a pre-teen magazine edits an article into what he can only refer to as ‘twelve-year-old girl speak’ and the rest of the group constantly tease him about it.

So far, none of them worry much about the press. They go out barefaced, Gavin tossing the sunglasses back into Jack’s face and instead, grabbing Michael by the arm and pulling him out of their hotel, into the small crowd of fans. They take countless photos and sign hundreds of autographs, and the fans love it. They love how open the bandmates are to them, treating them like _people,_ rather than as annoyances, like some celebrities do.

It’s soon made clear that Michael and Gavin are the personality of the bands. They're the boys that the girls scream over, and all the magazines want to interview. Ray and Ryan are more content to hang out in the background, sneaking into dark alleys together to swap stories about how much their lives have changed, and share cigarettes in the cold of the night.

The first thing to ever catch Gavin off guard about their new exposure, is emailed to him by Burnie.

From: [burnieburns@roosterteeth.com](mailto:burnieburns@roosterteeth.com)

We need to talk about this.

<attached.JPEG_001.article/Achievement.Hunter/qyr92/>

He clicks the attachment and an article blows up on the screen. It’s he and Michael, standing outside by a shop. They’re talking, Gavin can’t remember what about. It’s a normal photo, for them, but even Gavin can see how it can be twisted.

 _It’s just the way they look at each other… if something isn’t going on there, I'll eat my own hat!_ The writer of the article has put, under a few more photos of them, talking and laughing together. The last one is of Gavin and Michael, hugging tightly after finishing their first televised gig, over a month ago, faces buried into each other’s shoulders.

_Why can’t we all find a guy who’ll treat us as good as Michael and Gavin treat each other, right ladies?_

Gavin sighs, and frowns, and arranges to meet Burnie with Michael in a restaurant. They both wear their dark sunglasses this time, hoping they don’t get caught by paparazzi, thinking they’re on some kind of date.

Gavin and Michael take turns explaining it to Burnie. Their friendship… it isn’t something easy to understand. They’re _boi’s_ , and that’s it, right? They always have been. There’s always been something warm about the glances into each other’s eyes, and the lingering touches they share. It’s just _friendship,_ they say to him. Whether Burnie believes them or indeed whether they even believe themselves, is a different story.

“I’ve already got Kara on the phone, ringing up the magazine and yelling.” Burnie says, taking a sip of his drink. “But I do think this would be a good time for you talk about your sexuality.”

Gavin chokes on his vodka. “What? Really? Won't that make them think it even more?”

Burnie shrugs, and sighs. “Listen, guys- I’m gonna level with you. I don’t get your relationship, alright? I don’t understand it, and I’m not even going to try. What you may consider a close friendship, is always going to be assumed as more from now on. So rather than trying to piss onto gay rumours, we may as well pull the cat out of the bag now, okay?”

The interviewer makes him nervous and so do the cameras all around him. Gavin’s inner nerd is desperate to ask about models and lenses but he holds back, focusing on the issue at hand.

He hates that even he is referring to it as an issue now. It isn't, it’s just who he is. Who he’s always been. What’s the big deal?

But then there are always going to be people who are idiots.

Burnie sends him an online article two days later. He’s been hibernating in his dark hotel room in New York, laying low for a while, but he’s curious, so he looks.

_SHOWBIZ SCANDAL: GAVIN FREE, ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER, COMES OUT AS BISEXUAL_

_There were always the rumours, ever since those photos of Gavin Free, lead singer of Achievement Hunter and lead guitarist Michael Jones surfaced. Haven’t seen them? Click here to see these two make googly eyes at each other (So cute!)._

_The news was received mainly well by fans, and the general public, with a solid 84% of people who took our survey saying that their opinions of the British singer had not changed in any way._

_Still, has this move by Achievement Hunter’s record label Roosterteeth fuelled or halted all those gay rumours circulating around Mr Free and his band-mate Michael Jones?_

_Stay updated here, and watch Gavin Free’s Coming Out interview, here!_

Gavin doesn’t bother replying, just closes his laptop, and fades off to sleep. He doesn’t care what people think of him, he never has, but ever since Burnie’s words, he hasn’t been able to look Michael in the eyes properly.

He instead focuses on his work. Their first album is named simply, ‘Achievement Hunter’ and the months and months of work put in is more than worth it. They live in LA now, mostly, but spend a lot of their time travelling and promoting and supporting and appearing. Burnie points to the map and they follow, as he and Matt remain in Austin, continuing to work on plans for their nationwide tour, and following that, worldwide, he hopes.

Gavin takes an afternoon off, after a squabble with Ryan and Jack, and catches the first flight he can back to Austin, heading to Geoff’s bar.

His host-dad is more like a best friend, or older brother that a father, but that doesn’t stop Geoff ruffling his hair and pouring him a beer, telling him that he’s proud of him for stepping up and being himself.

Gavin confides him his feelings towards Michael and how what he once thought was friendship maybe could be something more. Geoff just laughs, and tells him that it isn’t a surprise.

“What?!”

“You’ve been making googly eyes at each other for fucking years, moron!”

He stays the night in his old room above bar, surprised at one AM by Michael showing up at his door, and slipping into his bedroom.

“Michael, what are you doing here?” he whispers into the darkness. Half of him is convinced this is all just an elaborate dream, as Michael’s whitened smile lights up the dark room.

“Sorry if I scared you. Jack was pissing me off, and Ryan and Ray went to get food without me, so I said fuck it and came after you instead.”

Gavin knows it’s real then, because he can see Michael’s eyes and he can se the genuine concern laid deep inside. He doesn’t even question the thousands of miles and hours between LA and Austin at first. He knows he’d do the same for Michael in a heartbeat.

“How did you know I’d be here?” he instead asks.

Michael sat down on Gavin’s bed and smiled. “Gav, come on, I _know_ you, remember? Now can I get in? I’m tired after all that fucking air travel.”

Michael strips off and Gavin is thankful the dark hides his blush as Michael slips into bed beside him. They’re not touching, but close enough that Gavin can feel the warmth from Michael’s pale skin.

“You’re my boi Michael, you know that right?” he whispers. Michael smiles and nods, laying on his side to face Gavin.

“Of course. Team Nice Dynamite, remember?”

Gavin tweets as Michael falls asleep:

@GavinFree: Was feeling a bit down today, but my boi @AH_Michael came all the way to Austin to cheer me up. Cheers lad! #TeamNiceDynamite!

He wakes up in the morning to a text from Burnie; a screenshot of his tweet and then the message: _stop fuelling the gay rumours unless you’re actually going to be gay together, asshole._

But in that moment, he couldn’t give less of a shit.

It’s a few months later when Jack approaches them with something different.

“It’s a… live thing. A lot of artists are doing it recently down at a radio station in London, where they do live covers of popular songs. I managed to get you guys in.”

Gavin is excited for the band’s first trip to his home country. He calls his mother, promising they’ll come and visit as soon as they can. She tells him she’s proud, as usual.

Their first song is fun, and something a little different to what they usually do. They change the song around, make the beat softer and easier to sing too. They smash it too, and Gavin feels at home, dancing across the stage as he sings. When Michael does the backing vocals, Gavin smiles into his own mic, looking across the stage to him. Michael rolls his eyes and simply continues. Ray and Ryan share a quick, knowing glance, but soon remember they’re being filmed, and return to their playing.

The song fades out and they get clapped by the few people in the room. It’s being recorded for radio, and the video will be on YouTube by the end of the day, so they keep themselves in check. Michael slinks off to talk to one of the producers, leaving Gavin Ray and Ryan to hang around a bit, chatting to the presenters in the advert break.

By the time the break is starting to finish, Michael grabs Gavin, and pulls him back into the booth.

“Wha-”

“Just, I’m trying something new, alright? Ryan’s been helping me out with a… project.”

“What? What kind of project?”

Michael slips some headphones on, and stands in front of the mic. It’s odd, seeing him standing there without a guitar in his hands.

“Just, sing the backing vocals, please?”

“What song-”

They are quickly silenced by the radio presenter announcing them, and the familiar tune of a song Gavin vaguely knows starts playing. Thankfully, the chorus is simple enough to sing, and he has the lyrics in front of him just in case. But something throws him off.

_This is a rap song._

“Uh, what’s going on this is Michael Jones from Achievement Hunter, I’m here with Gavin, and this is our cover.”

Gavin starts off, singing the chorus and looking over anxiously at Michael. He isn’t sure what to expect, and sings the best that he can, trying not to make his nerves and anticipation obvious. He nods his head anxiously to the beat, as Michael licks his lips and approaches the mic.

He watches, in shock and awe, as Michael starts _rapping_.

His eyes are closed and his lyrics come out fast, but well pronounced. He talks and rants about himself, his life and family and the way that everything changes. He finishes his first verse, and looks to Gavin.

Gavin grins, “Michael, you cheeky bastard!” he laughs, before he starts the chorus again, the soft vocals and the music making everything else fade away, until it’s just he and Michael there, performing together.

Michael seconds verse is angrier, and every lyric reigns true. All the rage he feels, the expectations he has to live by, and it makes Gavin smile at how much work Michael had probably put into it. He dances alongside Michael as he raps, nodding his head along to the beat. They finish the final vocals together, and Michael ends it with a short laugh, before hugging Gavin tightly.

“Did you like it?”

“It was incredible, boi!”

Jack’s emails go straight to trash in his account, so he doesn’t see the article until a week after it was posted, when Burnie finally caves and emails him.

From: [Burnieburns@roosterteeth.com](mailto:Burnieburns@roosterteeth.com)

<attach.Article/Queerbating.AchHun/gh8w/qpe8>

Oh, and before you ask- Queerbating: leading audiences on through gay subtext but never actually following through. Asshole.

Yours, Burnie Burns.

_AND WE JUST THOUGHT THEY COULDN’T GET ANY MORE OBVIOSUS_

_At a live recorded performance down in London, Michael Jones and Gavin Free_ ,  _have definitely had few more points tacked onto the **queerbating** charts for themselves._

_Click here to watch Achievement Hunter’s live performance, and see some lingering glances from #TeamNiceDynamite. Click here to watch the pair’s duet, where Michael Jones unleashed some new found rapping skills onto the world. But, his talent was clearly overshadowed by this endearing cuddle between the self-proclaimed ‘bois’ after the song was over._

_And with words like, “Michael, you cheeky b*******”, it’s clear that the queerbating just isn’t going to stop with these two!_

Gavin doesn’t even bother feeling bad, just smirks and closes his laptop. He doesn’t care what the tabloids say, he never has done, really- Michael’s his boi, and that’s that. He’s proud of him, for stepping out and trying something new.

The four of them attend a charity gala, where they perform and mix with other celebrities, in fancy suits. Gavin sips wine all night and glues himself to Michael’s side, whereas Ray and Ryan choose to gossip about the two instead.

“Cigarette?”

“Cigarette.”

To: [RyanHaywood@Roosterteeth.com](mailto:RyanHaywood@Roosterteeth.com)

From: JPattillo@roosterteeth.com

Tut , tut, tut. Look what the tabloids are saying about this!

<attach.file.article/achievementhunter/qud79>

_THE R &R CONNECTION ARE NOT TO BE OVERSHADOWED_

_With rumours flying around the mill about fellow bandmates Michael Jones and Gavin Free , you’d think it’d be easy for Ryan Haywood and Ray Narvaez Jr to slip into the shadows and continue doing… whatever it is they do._

_But no, the pair, nicknamed the ‘r &r connection’ by fans were seen outside a charity gala this weekend, sharing a cigarette.  (Click here for photos)_

_Although an endearing display, (I mean, look at those face. Smiling at each other like that, cute!) it’s probably safe to assume that there’s nothing untoward going on due to the fact that Ryan is actually engaged to his long-term girlfriend. However, it doesn’t stop some fans worrying about ‘Lovely Ryan’ corrupting baby-faced Narvaez Jr, who is clean as a whistle, (apparently, if you don’t believe the constant 420 and YOLO jokes thrown his way)._

Ryan laughs, and forwards the article to Ray.

_To:_ [ _RNarvaezJr@Roosterteeth.com_ ](mailto:RNarvaezJr@Roosterteeth.com)

_Sorry for corrupting you, apparently._

Ray responds soon after.

_To:_ [ _RyanHaywood@roosterteeth.com_ ](mailto:RyanHaywood@roosterteeth.com)

_I don’t know man, I’m really feeling the peer pressure over here._

They have a little time following the close of their nationwide tour and the beginning of their European tour to have some time off. They hang out together and apart, heading to parties and showing their faces where they need to. They make YouTube Videos, as per Gus’ request where they play video games together. Sometimes, they feature friends, and Burnie even joins them for one- but their best ranked video’s on the site are split between two categories: ‘Videos with Geoff’ and ‘TND Videos”

On the videos of just Michael and Gavin, squealing over horror games and babbling drunkenly about English TV shows, are thousands of comments from fans, saying how cute they are and how much they _wish_ they’d just _come out already!_ They even get a short article online about how comedic they are.

It’s Gavin's idea to make more live-action videos, them messing about in the Roosterteeth headquarters. Gavin films _everything_ , from Geoff packing up his bar and moving out to LA when the company expands and sets up in Hollywood to the simplest things, like the group of them playing pranks on Jack and running around the studio, wreaking havoc like they do.

‘Team Lads Action’ news is created as they ambush the countless member of staff, and quickly becomes the most popular segment. Geoff takes over managing the YouTube side of things, making sure videos get filmed often enough to keep their audience satisfied. Their fan-base grows, and Roosterteeth as a whole is quickly recognized in the Video Game industry as well as the Music industry.

It’s the year anniversary of the day their first single was released when Gavin finally takes a break, just sitting back and thinking about it all. Roosterteeth throws them a party, but he slips out, taking a moment to himself on a balcony. Michael surprises him by appearing through the doors, making him smile.

“How’d you know I was here?”

“I _know_ you, remember?”

The words sound familiar, but Gavin doesn’t point that out. He doesn’t need to, because Michael always knows what he’s going to say before he even bothers opening his mouth.

“I love you too.” Michael says, proving his point further.

They share a kiss on the balcony, before they slip back into the party, both feeling more content then they ever have.

Their relationship becomes known around Roosterteeth when they get caught making out in one of booths instead of recording their vocals for the new album like they’re supposed to be. Thankfully, Burnie isn’t angry, and calls them in for a meeting.

“I want you to announce it on your European tour. On stage.”

“What?”

“How?” they ask at the same time. Matt laughs and Gus slides a few sheets of paper across the table.

“Ryan said he worked on you with this song for a while before you scrapped it. He changed it up a little for us and edited the chorus.”

Gavin reads over the lyrics and sings along in his head, before handing the paper over to Michael.

“Yeah, we scrapped it because it didn't work… but this sounds tIop!”

“Think it’ll work well enough?” Burnie asks. Gavin looks to Michael and smiles. “Yeah. It’ll work.”

Their European tour promotes their new album, _One Year Later_. Their first two singes had already been released, and well received, which they played as usual. This album was different from the first, that was clear. It was more mature, the songs a little softer and the music a little more melodic. Gavin even jumps onto his keyboard for a few, entertaining the English crowd in a way that makes him feel exhilarated.

He can’t stop looking at Michael for the whole set though, anticipating their final song. They know the crowd will asks for an encore, it’s common curtesy for them now, so as they leave and the arena roars, they have time for a quick chat.

“You guys ready for this?” Ryan asks. Gavin grins, and Michael nods.

“You’re on.” Jack calls, ushering them back out to the stage.

“Alright, alright!” Gavin calls into the microphone. “You lot wouldn’t bloody shut up, so we thought we’d treat ya.” He grins.

“Well, what do you want us to sing?” Ryan calls, tapping on his drum in feigned-agitation. The crowd shouts up, thousands of voices yelling different song names into the air. Gavin hears a lot from their old album, and wishes for a few seconds that they could start playing their first single. But Burnie was insistent, as usual.

“What about something new?” he asks the audience. Obviously, they go wild, screaming with excitement at the thought of something unheard and unknown. Something shielded from leaks and mp3 downloads.

“This one’s been in the works for a few years now, but it’s been…updated. Let’s go!”

“LLLLLLLLET’S PLAY!” Ray shouts into his own mic, making everybody laugh.

The song is soft as it starts, just the sound of Michael’s guitar and Ray’s bass, before Gain’s high vocals come in, setting the melody. He sings the first verse almost a cappella, just the occasional riff of Michael’s guitar by his side.

He glides through the first verse and bridge , his words like silk gliding through the arena, echoing in the room. The silence from a crowd this large is stunning, really, how they are all, every single one of them waiting for the unknown to present itself.

The chorus starts off, and he dare doesn’t look away from the crowd.

_Well my boyfriend’s in a band,_

_He plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed_

He hears some fans squealing excitedly, already figuring it out. He doesn’t react though, just allows his voice to continue, gliding through the next verse and chorus as he had before.

The four of them rock to the rhythm as they play, just Gavin's voice echoing into the mic. Some fans have picked up the lyrics already, and join in on the chorus. Gavin even sings the melody a little, closing his eyes and smiling as he does so.

It is only on the last part of the song where the plan really comes into play.

Michael’s voice, much lower than Gavin’s own joins in on the last two consecutive runs of the chorus, the two of them singing together, in perfect harmony.

_Well my boyfriend’s pretty cool,_

_But he’s not as cool as me,_

_‘Cause I’m a Brooklyn Baby._

The song finishes and the crowd roar, as expected. Gavin laughs triumphantly before Michael runs to him, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him close, planting a kiss on his lips. This really keeps the crowd going, screaming heard pounding through the arena as Michael dips Gavin dramatically, the two unable to stop giggling through the exchange. Ray and Ryan laugh, before they dramatically mock them, pretending to make out at the side of the stage. This makes the crowd laugh, holding up their cameras and phones.

The whole performance is uploaded to their YouTube and a thousand others, and soon, it’s all anyone is talking about. Gavin and Michael refuse the interviews for a while, and leave Jack to release a statement, simply saying they want to be left alone to be happy together for a while.

Burnie emails Gavin, linking him to a new online report.

_WE THOUGHT IT WAS OVER… BOY WERE WE WRONG_

_Rumours circulating Achievement Hunter bandmates Michael Jones and Gavin Free were slowly starting to die out, to be fair. It was clear the pair were being careful to keep their supposedly ‘platonic’ relationship out of the public eye, in order to stop the raising of the gay pitchforks._

_It didn't help that Gavin Free was openly bisexual anyway, and already such an icon for many gay teens in America. Still, accusations of ‘Queerbating’ were being throw around, and for a while, we were starting to think that Team Nice Dynamite were simply that- a team._

_Boy were we wrong! Seen in this video uploaded to roosterteeth.com, a recording of a live London performance, kicking of the band’s first leg of their World Tour, promoting their second album not only unveiled to us new song Brooklyn Baby but cemented the rumours and confirmed them as true! Free and Jones, completed a beautiful duet of their new song, already arousing the crowd’s suspicions, before they sealed the deal with a kiss, right in front of our very eyes!_

_Swoon! My heart can’t take it. Mavin is canon! Thank you, goodnight!_

Weeks later Gavin reluctantly agrees to go on a popular talk show, in order to open up about their relationship. His words circulate faster than he can say them, and even only a few minutes after the appearance, he sees them everywhere, all over the internet and being shouted at him in the street. It’s weird, to see how interested people are in he and Michael’s relationship.

_“We’re… we’re just Michael and Gavin, aren’t we? Call it Mavin, Creepgar, Team Nice Dynamite, or whatever, we haven’t really changed much. We’re boi’s! Always have been. I love him, you know? With everything I have.”_

Michael comes on the show too, and they do a quick rendition of _Brooklyn Baby_. At the end, Michael grins, and kisses him on the forehead.

Things go well, for a while. Their European Tour only spans across a few months, and before they know it, they’ve scored three number one singles, a number one album, and have collected up a Grammy and two people’s Choice Awards, along with a few smaller awards from TV channels, radio stations and online votes.

They play small gigs and big gigs, as they always have. Gavin and Michael have their first argument, which Gavin responds to with writing a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lp1fQ51YZMM), making Michael learn the tune but not the lyrics, so he can tease him on stage as he sings about his grumpy behaviour.

Their fans are amazing, if a little obsessive, which is nice, in a creepy way. But it’s the little things they notice, the observations and arguments they obsess over in forums and chats and YouTube comments.

The way Ray’s life slowly evolves into few shouts of ‘ _JUST BLAZE’_ and ‘ _YOLO’_ , making him pick up the rolled joint in the first place, lighting it between his lips. The way Michael is known as _‘Rage Quit’_ Jones, and although his ‘ _Rage Quit’_ videos are starting to seem more forced than ever, he can’t help but keep that anger out of his real life. Rap lyrics scrawled into locked notebooks that not even Gavin gets to see, along with the way he suddenly starts to care less, flipping off the paparazzi and getting into fights with journalists. He’s playing up to his image, Jack says, trying to keep Burnie calm. Gavin coos and squawks more so than usual, seeing the way the fangirls scream over his own unique British slang. He hangs off Michael like a little kid, calling him _micool_ or _mogar_ and constantly tweeting the pointless drivel that slips out of his brain.

Even Ryan changes. He’d always been a man of few words, but he becomes quieter and quieter and creepier and creepier, living up to his ‘Mad King’ nickname with dark jokes and quiet smirks.

Ray spends less and less time in the studio, voicing almost no opinion over any decision the band makes. Even in their videos, which are slowly becoming less frequent as other members of the company chip in, making their own ‘Let’s Play’s’ and putting them out. (The commenter backlash is brutal, people demanding for the _real_ Achievement Hunter’s to come back) Ray offers no explanation to his sudden personality transplant. He quickly takes over Ryan’s position as the brooding one of the group, reducing his fan altercations to zero, failing to show up to interviews and photo-shoots. Jack chases him as much as he can, but Ray always slips through his fingers.

(Ryan never mentions the nights Ray shows up at his home, coked up out of his mind, sobbing and crying and demanding for things to just _go back to how they used to be._ )

Even their few post-album singles don’t do well, flopping in the charts. Their live performances don’t carry the same charisma they used to. Gavin tries, following every instruction like a dancing monkey, jumping about on the stage, but he can’t carry four people on his own. He can see Michael is distracted, not only from the group but from _him_ , and after they get caught arguing in public, rumours fly about a potential break up between them.

The first real break-up, however, isn’t between Michael and Gavin. It’s between the band themselves.

Ray walks first, after he gets scolded for showing up to a gig high out of his mind.

“It’s not the same, Gavin, even you can see that!” he yells. “It’s not the four of us, in Geoff’s basement anymore. It’s music videos and YouTube channels and fucking T-Shirts with my face on reading ‘ _YOLO_ ’. It makes me fucking sick to see what we’ve become- a commercial piece of shit. We’re fucking sell outs!”

Ryan surprises them by following in Ray’s footsteps. Gavin cries and Ryan apologises, saying that no matter how much he wishes it wasn’t true, it is, and the dynamic simply isn’t there anymore. The band has already taken so much from him, his career and his privacy, even almost taking his wife several times as she slowly gets sick of the constant invasion of their lives.

That leaves Michael and Gavin alone. Michael pours himself into his own music, after Burnie determines a rap career is salvageable. He hardly speaks to Gavin anymore, spending his time jetting across the country to promote his singles.

Gavin throws himself into his own work, but song writing is a lot harder without Ryan there to help him out and Ray to make smarmy comments whilst Michael suggests rhyming couplets and key changes. He continues on however, and has his first solo EP released through an online leak, which is just typical.

He hibernates alone for a few days, until Burnie e-mail’s him an article.

_WHERE ARE THEY NOW?_

_Six months ago, Achievement Hunter were on top of the world, quite literally if you look at this photo-shoot for their appearance in the SAVE THE WORLD gala . But now, a very different story._

_ Ray Narvaez Jr, _ _allegedly first to walk from the band is apparently spending his days down in New York. Sources are saying its drugs. We’re saying, you don’t need to be Sherlock Holmes to figure that out. Check out these photos snapped of him in Queens, NY Last week._

_ Ryan Haywood _ _is much the opposite apparently. Although he and Narvaez were apparently close friends when the band was still… well, a band, he’s remained in LA. He recently announced he’s expecting his first child, with his wife of several years. Also, he’s recently made a few minor appearance in TV series Ten Little Roosters, a murder mystery centring around a dinner party that takes a haywire turn into murder. Haywood’s only been seen in a few small roles but, hey, he isn’t called The Mad King for nothing, right? Check out the trailer for the next episode of TLR here._

_ Michael Jones _ _is making quite the name for himself in Hollywood, working on his debut rap album. He hasn’t been seen with partner Gavin Free, however, who is reportedly staying in a rented apartment in downtown LA. We’re not saying splitsville but… yikes._

_Speaking of Gavin Free, last night a series of recorded songs written and performed by him was leaked online- bummer. After giving the song a few listens, you don’t have to bother with reading glasses to get between those lines. Apparently, all is not well with Team Nice Dynamite._

He simply replies with an eloquent, ‘ _Fuck_ _off’_ and crawls back into his bed. Jack calls him, and he wills himself to pick up. Jack arranges a few performances for him to do solo. The few songs he has solo are slow, and he plays with his piano. He doesn’t pour the soul into the words that he can do. He doesn’t give anyone the satisfaction of being able to read him.

Things come to their climax bitterly and publicly, at the launch party of Michael’s tour. It’s a petty argument over time that should’ve been spent together and accusing lyrics and eventually, Gavin simply walks out. He can't even be bothered to have his heart broken anymore.

The flame in Gavin’s heart flickers and extinguishes, whereas the one on Michael’s erupts into a fireball. His next rap single is bitter, Michael screaming at Gavin across the airwaves of the radio. The lyrics are offensive and borderline threatening, and are soon followed up with a drunken live free-style, actually named ‘ _Gavin’_ , where Michael relays off his fantasies of murdering Gavin, dragging him from the house of his new lover that Gavin has to insist to the press _doesn’t exist_ and wringing his neck.

Jack, who’s stuck by him this whole time says he can arrange a lawsuit and a restraining order, but Gavin waves him off. No matter how bad things get, how much Michael hurts him, he’ll never be able to fully step away. He always has to have the option of going back, because Michael’s his _boi_ and he always will be.

After a few months of laying low, he finally agrees to make a public appearance. He’s got a new song he’s dying to get out there, but it’s a package deal with an interview with a talk-show host.

“So, you know what we want to talk about, Gavin, you’re not stupid.” She takes a deep breath. “Michael Jones.”

“Michael Jones.” Gavin repeats with a wistful smile. “What can I tell you about Michael Jones…?”

“What happened? One minute, you were the cutest couple in Hollywood, now he’s screaming your name into a microphone and you’ve disappeared of the face of the earth. Talk us through it.”

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe we were just doomed from the start, you know. All the Rage Quit stuff… it used to be just act. Him playing up a small part of his personality. But soon it just… became him. And, don’t get me wrong, we were all guilty of that, everyone in AH, Ray with the drug stuff and Ryan with the Mad King stuff.”

“He’s getting re-married, right?”

Gavin raises an eyebrow. “Is he? I-we… we don’t really speak much anymore.”

“Oh. Yeah, he got divorced a little while ago.”

“How’s Ray, whilst I’m asking?”

She shifted nervously. “Ray Narvaez Jr is reportedly in rehab, but that’s just rumours. He’s been laying low for a long time.”

Gavin nods. “I think it got to us all, really. Fame and that, it’s actually quite shit. Once you sign that record contract… it’s like signing your life away. It was fun, in the beginning, and I miss them all like _crazy_ but it was never gonna last. And I miss Michael the absolute most. Towards the end, we argued more often that we actually _talked_ , and I think… I think we both knew it was coming.”

“And what about his uh, his raps. There’s a lot of stuff in there that… really _shocked_  some people, right? Violence and all sorts. Just… is any of that true?”

Gavin squirms in his seat. “We… we went around the ring a few times, if that’s what you’re asking. It was never… never life-threatening. It was never Michael beating me up or anything like that… either one of us would instigate it, and the other would always give it back. We had a few brawls but… nothing ever serious. We didn't mean it, just- it was a way to express ourselves, and our feelings. And after every time, we swore we’d never do it again.”

He finishes his appearance with a short performance of his two new song. He doesn’t even try and hide who they’re about, as he sings, missing not only his other half but the entire band so desperately.

He does his best not to cry on television, but can't help it once the performance ends and a few stray tears escape his eyes. But the camera pans and the credits roll, and he takes it upon himself to slink away and leave quietly.

A few hours later, his personal phone beeps with a few texts.

From: Unknown

You rocked it out there tonight.

-         Michael

From: Unknown

You’re more than welcome to attend my so-called wedding. Good job on the show. Nice songs. – Ryan.

From: Unknown

Hey, so I’m only allowed my cell phone between the hours of four and six in here, but I snuck it out. Good job on TV tonight. Maybe we could… hang out soon? After I get out? HMU.

-Ray

They continue to communicate loosely through text and calls, chatting and catching up. The first time they actually meet up since the breakups, however, is all thanks to Geoff, who gives them a few hours to record a video for the Let’s Play channel. Ray scream’s ‘Let’s Play’ at the top of his lungs, and suddenly, it’s like nothing had changed, for that shout hour. But then the game finishes, and they're all thrown back into their realities as Ryan hates his new wife and has lines to learn for a play, and Ray hates being sober even though he’s still never touched a drop of alcohol since he was a kid and needs a cigarette and to check back in with his therapist. Michael hates what he’s become and the way that when he says goodbye he can't quite meet Gavin's eyes, and he has a concert to perform.

Michael sings a new song that night, and Gavin watches on his computer across a live feed. Michael raps about how love will destroy them both, and how the only way it works it by destruction.

Gavin texts him after the show.

To: Michael

You’re wrong. It doesn’t always have to be that way.

A few months later, they keep their loose connections with each other. Ray lays off the drugs and Ryan gets divorced again, deciding that his only love is going to be the stage. Gavin slowly watches the three of them fall back into their old ways, and the walls of Ryan’s fancy apartment melt away, and soon, they're back in the basement of Geoff’s bar, playing together and harmonizing, shouting out song lyrics and dirty jokes.

(Without telling anyone else, Ryan takes the footage from the security footage he has all over his apartment and emails it to Burnie with no caption.)

Another month later, and they're sitting there, back in the office with Matt and Burnie and Gus, who all look at least ten years older, even if it’s only been a few. Jack’s there too, smiling at them all. They pretend not to notice.

Burnie brings up the idea of a reunion, and it is instantly shot down. They can’t work together anymore, they won't. None of them reveal that the thought is simply to heart-breaking.

Burnie reminds them they have a contract. Ray spits that he doesn’t give a fuck.

Burnie compromises for a single, one-night-only situation, and six weeks later they’re standing back stage, barely twenty minutes away from their first live show together in too long. Ray and Ryan go out for an antsy cigarette break, leaving Michael and Gavin alone in their dressing room together.

Gavin sighs, sitting up on the dresser.

“What’s up with you?” Michael asks.

“It’s you, you donut.”

Michael frowns. “What have I done?”

“Made me fall in love with you, remember?”

Michael laughs.

“We were good though, weren’t we?” Gavin asks. “Before it all went to shit, we had a good run?”

“The best.” Michael agrees.

“And then what,” Gavin laughs. “You just… stopped.”

“What?”

“You stopped loving me, didn't you? Gavin asks. “You just… stopped.”

“Gavin.” Michael smiles, walking towards the door. “I could never stop loving you. “

They don’t speak until they're on stage, and even then, it’s just a nod to each other. Their first song on the set is the first one they ever wrote, even though Burnie asked them to save it until the end. But hey, fuck Burnie, right?

The nerves are still there, as the sold-out arena transforms into Geoff’s bar. Gavin’s a nineteen year old kid, clutching the mic because it’s the only thing keeping him steady, as they perform to twenty or so people.

“Uh, hiya. We’re Achievement Hunter and we’re from Austin.”

They slip back to the role so easily, and suddenly they _are_ kids again. Gavin bounces on the toes of his trainers as his skinny arms and long fingers slam at his guitar. Ray nods his head in the corner of the stage on the bass and Ryan pounds the drums a little harder than he probably needs to with his eyes shut tightly. Michael’s backing vocals jump in and out, voice cracking at almost every one, but it doesn’t matter.

The crowd sing along, which is the only thing different.

They play for an hour or so, but it feels like ten minutes, as they rattle through all the classics, from the old rock to the softer, pop side of their music. The set finishes and the crowd roar for an encore. The bandmates look around at each other and shrug.

“Go on then.” Gavin says, looking to Michael. “Start us off. Play something.”

Michael surprises him, as he always does. The familiar soft melody drifts through the stage, bass almost non-existent. Gavin feels himself get a little choked up, but tries not let it show as he slips into the lyrics of _Brooklyn Baby_ for the first time in what feels like forever.

He holds it together until Michael begins to join in, and then he chokes, stepping away from the mic and holding his hands over his mouth, supressing the sobs that bubble from his mouth. The music stops immediately, and Michael is the first to run to him, scooping him into a tight hug. Ray and Ryan aren’t far behind and the foursome slowly become a huddle, all tearful and solemn.

It’s odd, how they suddenly realise how lonely they’ve been without each other.

The arena is still silent, until a female voice is heard from somewhere near the front. She is loud and out of tune, but she doesn’t care, singing at the top of her voice, _“Well, my boyfriend’s in a band,”_

A handful of other join her, and slowly, the chorus builds, until the entire arena is singing A Capella at the top of their voices, causing the group to turn.

Gavin grins and wipes the tears from his yes. Ray laughter bubbles, and it’s maybe the happiest he’s been for a long time. Ryan climbs back into the drum-kit, tapping out the soft beat for the crowd to follow along to, and eventually, only after giving Gavin another tight squeeze, does he begin to play is guitar again.

 _“Because maybe things have changed, for all of us.”_ Gavin says, whisked off to a post reunion-tour TV interview. _“And maybe those changes haven’t necessarily been for the better. But underneath it all, we’re still the same. We’re Achievement Hunter, four guys in a basement under a bar, playing guitar and having a go of it. That’s all we ever wanted to do, really. Have a go at it. And we absolutely had a good bloody go at it.”_


	2. Song List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The list of songs used throughout the fic; From The Ritz To The Rubble. Feel free to comment song's you also think would suit the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are super appreciated! :) Thanks.

**[YouTube Link to full playlist (courtesy of The_Optimist <3)](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUXBLKlOfCTMFD4gwk7BZIibAWfbmJ3dl)  
**

**Live Performances: - Geoff’s Bar. **

_[I Bet You Look Good On The Dance-Floor (Live Version) – Arctic Monkeys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pK7egZaT3hs) _

** (Burnie Scouting) **

[ _ Brainstorm – Arctic Monkeys _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30w8DyEJ__0)

** Demo Tracks: **

[ _ From The Ritz To The Rubble – Arctic Monkeys _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=givRh52Ic3A)

[ _ When The Sun Goes Down – Arctic Monkeys _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUatH8zI6Qc)

[ _ Fluorescent Adolescent – Arctic Monkeys _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ma9I9VBKPiw)

** Live Radio ** :

[ _ Hold On We’re Going Home – Arctic Monkeys (BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge) _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvA3q0ZU-NQ)

[ _ No Church In The Wild – Devlin, Ed Sheeran and Labrinth (BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge) _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jM4zFw7-ezg)

** One Year Later: Album **

[ _ Do I Wanna Know – Arctic Monkeys _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM)

[ _ Girls – The 1975 _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cacV2RxzLVg)

_ [Chocolate - The 1975](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNR8sJy2oM8) _

[ _ Riptide – Vance Joy _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ_1HMAGb4k)

[ _ This Life – Josef Salvat _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmtK8JcwYTU)

** Post-Album Flops: **

[ _ Violet Hill – Coldplay _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXuKtA6uVtI)

_ True Love on The Side – Lana Del Rey _

** Michael’s Rap Album **

[ _ The Spins – Mac Miller _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dwu0n-2aSYw)

[ _ Kill You – Eminem _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9Y-CSQor5s)

[ _ Bezerk – Eminem _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=359na4NeaVA)

[ _ Frick Park Market – Mac Miller _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJ19PJ7-SWc)

** Michael’s Freestyle **

[ _ Kim – Eminem _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNXYvidMaTM)

** Gavin’s Leaked EP: **

[ _ My Best Days – Lana Del Rey _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMm7zjyrRBg)

[ _ Is This Happiness – Lana Del Rey _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyC2N3LbPkE)

[ _ Foundations – Kate Nash _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryH5cga0yUI)

** Gavin’s Live Performance: **

[ _ The Scientist - Coldplay _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TwPgTjf7kk)

[ _ Littlest Things – Lily Allen _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_kO4M_Qb9k)

** Michael’s Concert: **

[ _ Love The Way You Lie – Eminem _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U)

** Reunion Concert: **

[ _ Brooklyn Baby – Lana Del Rey _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5xcnjAG8pE)


	3. A/N

Just a quick thanks to anyone who read/enjoyed/kudos'd/commented on this fic, I worked for a long time on it, (was in the works off and on for several months) and every comment i received made me smile! The AO3 communtiy are amazing <3

 

Thanks.


End file.
